


Watch Your Glossa

by FoundSomeRoses



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Big Spike, Boyfriends, Chaotic Blitzwing, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Floor Sex, Flustered Bumblebee, Height Differences, I Love You, M/M, Neck Kissing, Need To Be Quiet, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sweet, Valve Fingering (Transformers), Valve Play (Transformers), almost getting caught, cliffhanger ending, interfacing, neck biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoundSomeRoses/pseuds/FoundSomeRoses
Summary: When the two bots were together, it felt like the rest of the world didn’t exist...But when Blitzwing’s kisses started to trail down Bumblebee’s neck, the threat of getting caught seemed much too real...
Relationships: BlitzBee, Blitzwing/Bumblebee
Comments: 9
Kudos: 178





	Watch Your Glossa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DimTheLights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimTheLights/gifts).



> *insert that image of that hamster trying to eat a banana*

**Warm.**

God, Bumblebee was so _warm.._

 _Blitzwing_ was so warm...

When the two bots were wrapped in each other’s arms, it felt like the rest of the world didn’t exist.

Never mind that they were in Bumblebee’s room, the rest of the Autobots only a short walk away.. 

Ever since the two had become a couple, they’d regularly sneak away from their bases to see each other, to a special spot that was just theirs. But sometimes, Blitzwing would drop by unannounced to the Autobot’s base, forcing the pair to hide in Bumblebee’s room. 

Bumblebee would scold the triple changer, reminding him of what the consequences would be if they got caught. But when he saw the look in his eyes, the fear melted away, and all he wanted was to be held by the taller bot.

  
  


They _knew_ being together was risky, especially _here..._

  
  


So when Bumblebee felt Blitzwing pull him closer, and let out a low growl into his audial, the shivers down his back were in both excitement and fear..

“Blitzwing...” Bumblebee uttered, tightening his hold around the Decepticon’s shoulders.

“Meine kleine Biene...” Blitzwing placed a servo on Bumblebee’s chin, pulling him close enough for their dermas to touch. Bumblebee’s mind felt cloudy; damn it, he _never_ wanted their kisses to end. “I want you... I need you...”

  
  


Bumblebee felt a surge of energon race to his cheeks, and his tanks grew tight as he hid his face in Blitzwing’s shoulder. If he had been any hotter, he surely would’ve left scorch marks on his plating. 

Bumblebee suddenly became aware of how compromising their position was. A few minutes ago, sitting in Blitzwing’s lap with his legs wrapped around his waist seemed perfectly innocent... but now, the pressure in each bot’s pelvis was too much to ignore.

  
  


“I want you, too...”

  
  


And that was all Blitzwing needed.

  
  


He placed one servo on Bumblebee’s lower back, the other on his shoulder, flipping him over so he was on top of him. He placed another kiss on the minibot’s dermas, before trailing them down his jaw, his neck, his collarbone...

It wasn’t long before the kisses turned into bites, and Bumblebee had to clamp a servo over his intake to shut himself up. 

Blitzwing noticed, and gently took a hold of the smaller bot’s wrist.

  
  


“No... I want to hear you.”

Bumblebee looked up, giving the bot above him a flustered glance.

“Blitz... I can’t...”

Blitzwing’s smile faded, and he placed a gentle servo on the minibot’s cheek.

“Do you want to stop?”

Bumblebee groaned in protest.

“No... I _want_ to do this..

But.. **ngh..** we have to be _quiet..”_

Blitzwing’s smile returned, and he leaned to kiss his partner on the top of his helm.

“We? _You’re_ the one who’s struggling to be quiet...”

“Sh... shut up... isn’t that a good thing?”

“It is...” Blitzwing moaned against Bumblebee’s plating. “I love the way you react to me...” The triple changer moved a servo to run up and down Bumblebee’s side, a low laugh escaping his intake. “Look at that... my entire servo can fit around your waist...”

  
  


Bumblebee let out a shaky chuckle.

  
  


“Y..yeah...”

  
  


“Tell me, little bee...” Blitzwing growled. “Do you enjoy how much bigger I am than you?”

Bumblebee pouted and turned his face away, becoming even more flustered.

“Well... yeah...”

“I’m a big, scary Decepticon... I’m more than triple your size... I could crush you, little Autobot...And yet, you feel safe with me?”

Bumblebee raised his optical ridge, feeling his spark thump. He smiled.

“Yeah... I do..”

The Decepticon leaned forwards, pressing their helms together with a content laugh.

“I’m so lucky... I love you...”

Bumblebee couldn’t stop himself from laughing either. He moved his servos to hold the back of Blitzwing’s neck, pulling him closer.

“I love you too, Blitzbrain.” They stayed like that, in a precious moment that they wished could last forever. But it wasn’t long before Bumblebee tensed up, giving a quiet sigh. “Blitzwing... I’m not... too small for you, am I?”

  
  


Blitzwing blinked. He pulled back, holding onto the smaller bot’s servos.

  
  


“What makes you say that, Hummel?”

Bumblebee averted his optics, staring off into some forgotten corner of the room.

“Sometimes I worry... that I’m too... **tiny** for you. I know it’s stupid, but-“

Bumblebee was interrupted by a swift kiss; a kiss that practically melted away any and all insecurities.

“You’re **perfect** , liebe Biene...” Blitzwing purred. “We fit together perfectly...”

“Blitz... I... **Ah~!”**

  
  


The flurry of kisses continued, picking up the pace and moving again to areas below Bumblebee’s jaw.

Blitzwing smiled against the minibot’s plating, trailing his digits lower and lower, revelling in how he trembled from his touch. His servo travelled to his thigh, and he grazed the tips of his digits slowly up between his legs.

“Open your panel up, Hummel... I want to feel you.”

“Blitzwing...” Bumblebee’s voice was barely a squeak, muffled by the back of his servo. 

  
  


_Clink._

  
  


Bumblebee’s limbs trembled as Blitzwing trailed his digits up to the heat between his legs.

There was a soft feeling of pressure, then a push- and Bumblebee gripped onto Blitzwing’s arms, arching his back.

  
  


“Blitz... _Blitzwing-!”_

  
  


Blitzwing gave a pleased laugh, placing a servo on Bumblebee’s cheek.

“You’re so cute, Hummel...” He whispered. “Does that feel okay..?”

Bumblebee could barely muster the strength to nod.

  
  


“Yeah.. it.. it’s...” His cheeks were burning blue, and he just couldn’t get the words out. “Ahh.... Please... _Don’t stop.”_ He pleaded.

  
  


Blitzwing kept the pace of his digits steady, but gave a pensive look.

  
  


_Switch._

  
  


“Oh? You want me to keep going? I thought you might’ve wanted my spike instead, but, **oh well...”**

  
  


Blitzwing’s jagged smile widened, and his spark felt like it would burst from the frustrated noise Bumblebee made.

“Hey, that’s not fair-!”

“What?” He smirked.

“I.. want it...”

Blitzwing leaned forwards, switching back to Icy as his digits sped up.

  
  


“What do you want, Bumblebee? Say it...”

**“Ah-!** I want... _Ngh..._ I want your spike! Please, Blitzwing... **I need it...”**

“Mm... anything for you, Kleine Biene...” Blitzwing pulled his digits away from Bumblebee’s heat, leaving him feeling empty, before sitting up, desire filling his crimson optics. **“Get on your servos and knees...”**

  
  


And Bumblebee did, his limbs trembling as he moved to prop himself up. He heard a familiar clink, and his body felt warm as Blitzwing pressed against him. He felt the Decepticon’s spike move lazily against his opening.

  
  


“Blitz...” he moaned.

Blitzwing placed a servo on Bumblebee’s helm, pulling his head up.

“Can you take all of me, liebe biene..?”

  
  


He held the minibot tightly, heavy breathing the only thing that could be heard for a short moment. There was a push, and Bumblebee threw his head back, heat surging through his entire frame.

  
  


**“Ahh~!** _Damn it..._ Blitzwing..!” 

  
  


Blitzwing’s chassis rumbled deeply, a satisfied chuckle falling from his intake.

  
  


“Süße Biene.... **meine süße Biene**... you feel so good...” He stayed motionless for a moment, feeling the heat from the bot underneath him. “Is... is it okay? It doesn’t hurt, does it?”

  
  


Bumblebee shook his head, moving his aft in dreamy circles, causing Blitzwing to gasp and tighten his grip.

  
  


“No... it- **ah-** it feels amazing.. keep going... please...”

  
  


Blitzwing smirked, placing both servos on Bumblebee’s hips, beginning to thrust at a steady pace. 

His processor began to grow cloudy, the squeezing of Bumblebee’s body almost too much to handle.

And the sounds he was making, the squirming of his cute little body, the expression on his face... 

  
  


_Damn,_ he wasn’t going to last long...

  
  


Blitzwing ran his thumb over the minibot’s lower back, watching as he shivered.

  
  


“Ngh... My sweet Bumblebee...” he huffed, letting his head roll back.

“Blitzwing...~”

  
  


When the two bots would spend time with each other, they’d often watch movies humans had made. In several of them, the concept of ‘heaven’ was brought up.

Neither Bumblebee nor Blitzwing really understood what heaven was supposed to be... but what they _did_ understand was that it was a word humans used to describe things that were particularly beautiful or euphoric.

  
  


And **fuck** , if that was the case, then this _definitely_ felt like heaven.

  
  


Blitzwing leaned forward, picking up the pace of his hips, and took Bumblebee’s dermas in his own. They stayed locked in the kiss for as long as they could, until Bumblebee let out a moan loud enough to break it.

  
  


“Shhh...” Blitzwing murmured. “We have to be quiet, remember..?”

“Y-yeah... sorry, it’s just... I’m...”

  
  


Time seemed lost through the muffled moans and blurry vision, but neither bot cared.

Bumblebee clenched his fists, his thighs trembling beneath the strong thrusts.

He never wanted this feeling to end...

  
  
  


**_Knock, knock, knock_ **

  
  


“Bumblebee?”

  
  
  


In that moment Bumblebee could swear he felt his spark stop, and Blitzwing’s movements came to a sharp halt. The Autobot gritted his dentas, his body shaking.

  
  


_‘D... damn it...’_

  
  
  


“Y-yeah, Boss Bot?”

  
  
  


Optimus stood behind the door, nonchalant and completely oblivious to what was going on on the other side. It was just a regular day for him...

  
  


“How are you doing?”

  
  


Above him, Bumblebee felt a puff of air as Blitzwing gave a silent laugh. The Decepticon moved a servo up to his side, rubbing his digits over the sensitive plating.

  
  


**“Hahh**.... I-I’m fine! What’s up?”

“We’ve received some new information on the status of the Decepticons. We’ve tracked most of them, but one of them’s nowhere to be found... Anywhere.”

  
  


Bumblebee tried his best to sound normal.

  
  


“Oh..?”

“We were going to go out and try to find him. Ratchet said you were in your room, so I came to get you. Are you ready to go?”

“Uh...”

  
  


**“Hmph...”**

  
  


Blitzwing wasn’t impressed by the sudden interruption, or that he had to be still while it was happening.

  
  


So he decided he wouldn’t.

  
  


He moved silently, pressing his dermas against Bumblebee’s shoulder, nipping ever so slightly. The squeak that escaped the smaller bot’s intake was priceless to him, and he found himself elated at how dangerous the situation was.

Bumblebee was having a conversation with his teammate... while his would-be enemy was deep inside him, biting onto his shoulder. And there was a tiny part of him, tucked away in the back of his spark, that felt a surge of devilish excitement. 

  
  


How’s _that_ for infiltrating the Autobots?

  
  


As Blitzwing’s glossa trailed across the marks leading up to Bumblebee’s neck, the minibot couldn’t hold the moan that had been lingering in his throat.

  
  


_“Blitzwing..~”_

“Let’s test how quiet you can really be...” The Decepticon purred, gripping onto Bumblebee’s hips and giving one strong thrust forward.

**“Ah-!”**

  
  


There was a glint in Blitzwing’s optics as Bumblebee bit down on his knuckles, trying to stifle his noises. 

  
  


If Optimus didn’t hear Bumblebee’s moans, he would surely be able to hear the clinking of metal from Blitzwing’s thrusts. The minibot tensed his legs and pressed his pelvis back, trying to silently persuade him to slow down.

  
  


“..Bee are you okay?” Optimus asked, optical ridge raised at the strangeness of his friend's voice. “...Do you need me to come in?”

  
  


**_“No-!”_ ** Bumblebee yelled out, and Optimus flinched at the sudden change in tone, pulling his servo back, far away from the door. _“Ahh.._ I’m- I’m just.. in the middle of something right now! I’ll come and join you guys in a minute, okay?”

  
  


Optimus scratched his cheek, a puzzled look on his face.

  
  


“Okay then... well... see ya, I guess.”

  
  


Bumblebee held his breath as he listened to Optimus’ steps get quieter and quieter. When he was certain he was far enough away, he let out a strained grumble.

  
  


“Blitz... what the _hell_ was that? You could’ve gotten us caught...”

  
  


Bumblebee heard the familiar whizzing of metal as Blitzwing switched to Random, scarlet features filled to the brim with devilish pride.

  
  


“Ohh, _Hummel_ , it was just a little test~! And your reaction was so _cute~!”_ Bumblebee didn’t turn to look back at him, instead burying his face into his arm with a frustrated huff. Blitzwing pulled back, hit with a sudden rush of guilt.. There was another switch, and Icy’s optics stayed shut as he leaned to kiss the top of Bumblebee’s helm. “I’m sorry... that was rude of me. Can I make it up to you?”

  
  


He felt the minibot start to squirm underneath him again.

  
  


“Don’t... **ngh..** Don’t whisper like that...” he huffed, arching his back. Blitzwing smirked.

“Why?” He moved, murmuring right into his audial, “...Are you close to overloading?”

Bumblebee felt a wave of heat attack his body.

“S..so what if I am, huh?”

  
  


Blitzwing wrapped his arms around Bumblebee’s waist, pulling their bodies closer together.

  
  


“I am too..” the Decepticon’s quick thrusts became harder and less composed, and he bent forwards, tightening his hold on Bumblebee’s body. **“Hahh...** you’re so tight.. Hummel... overload with me.. please... _now..-_ ”

  
  


“Blitzwing-! I... _I love you..!”_

“Nghh.... **I love you too..”**

  
  


Blitzwing buried his face in the smaller bot’s neck, growling deeply..

  
  


**3... 2... 1…**

  
  


The pair reached the edge at the same time, and Bumblebee squirmed as hot fluid filled his tanks. The pair stayed, Bumblebee wrapped in Blitzwing’s strong arms, his back pressed against his chassis. They held each other until their heavy breathing and trembling legs began to return to normal.

  
  


Slowly, Blitzwing moved, pulling out of the smaller bot and collapsing onto his back. Bumblebee smiled, scooting closer to cuddle against his chassis.

  
  


“That was amazing, Hummel...” Blitzwing murmured, placing his arm around the minibot’s shoulders.

_“You’re_ amazing...” 

  
  


Blitzwing gave a satisfied laugh, moving to place a tender kiss on Bumblebee’s helm.

  
  


“Bee... we can’t stay like this... you have to go and see your team, remember?”

Bumblebee huffed, nuzzling his face against Blitzwing’s body.

“I kinda just want to fall asleep with you...”

  
  


Blitzwing gave a short hum, sitting up and taking the minibot’s servo’s in his own.

  
  


“Meet me tonight, okay?”

Bumblebee looked up, their optics locking in a soft gaze.

“Regular spot?”

“Regular spot.”

  
  


And the two pressed their helms together, kissing one last time... before Bumblebee hopped up, heading for the door.

Before he slipped out, he gave the Decepticon a wave.

  
  


“I love you.”

Blitzwing smiled.

“I love you too, Hummel..”

  
  
  


And before the door had even clicked shut, Bumblebee was racing through the base, away from his room. He found where the other Autobots were standing, and skidded to a halt, holding out his arms in a dramatic show of **‘I’m here now.’**

  
  


“Ah, Bumblebee, there you are...” Prowl said in acknowledgement.

“Hey, sorry I’m late. Got caught up in something..”

“It’s fine, kid. Just don’t make it a habit.” Ratchet grumbled.

  
  


“So, uh... what’s wrong again..?” He asked, scratching at his cheek and giving Optimus a puzzled look.

  
  


“We’re going out to track the missing Decepticon, little buddy.” Bulkhead chimed in.

“Oh- Yeah... of course...”

  
  


“And I want everyone to stay vigilant.” Optimus said. “This whole ‘missing Decepticon’ thing could be some sort of ambush.”

“Yes.” Ratchet continued. “So we need to stick together. Otherwise, any _one_ of us could take a pounding from those scrapheaps.”

  
  


**“Hah!** I’m too fast for _that!”_ Bumblebee exclaimed, throwing a fist into his servo, a confident look on his face. “I could _never_ get pounded by a Decepticon!”

  
  


And maybe he was too caught up in his act, or maybe the rush of flustered adrenaline clouded his senses...

  
  


Because Bumblebee didn’t notice as Optimus’ faceplate turned blue, or how he let out a nervous cough. 


End file.
